My Love Is The Water
by xNanamiSanx
Summary: Rin wants to confess to Haru about his feelings. Finally he gets the courage to, but does it end up with how he wanted it to go? Will Haru accept his shark teeth friend's feelings or reject him? The love of the water can't be the only love Rin and Haru both share. They both must have deep feelings for each other. This suppose to be like a crack, but please enjoy.


_**My Love Is The Water**_

Rin was having feelings for the water-freak Haru. He had been for awhile, but today was the day he was going to be telling him how he feels. How would it go exactly? Shark teeth was hoping it would go well, but will it honestly?

Matsuoka arrived at where him and Haru agreed to meet. "Oh Haru," He smirked as the other arrived a little later. Rin pretty much figured that he must've been enjoying the water and lost track of time. "Why did you call me here, Rin?" Haru had his usual expression on his face. Just showing none, but that expression made Rin's heart skip a beat. He did hope Haru couldn't tell how nervous he was. Why was it when he was prepared to tell him how he felt before he would get there, but when he would show up he would just freeze. "... Rin, you can you stop staring at me…?" Finally Rin jumped out of his thoughts.

"Haru, why I asked you to meet me here was because I needed to tell you something." Where they were at is where the cherry blossoms would grown and then lose the beautiful petals. It brought back memories of when they were kids for him. "What do you need to tell me…?" The swimming freak tilted his head to the side. Rin could tell he was curious. Rin took a breath and then opened up his mouth, but nothing came out. "..." Nanase just stood there in silence.

It only was a couple of minutes, but still Rin could not bring himself to say it. Finally he said something. "How about we have a swimming contest." He smirked, this would surely help him. "We already know I am faster than you do. I can beat you now." The other just looked at him, still no expression yet. Haru did enjoy swimming, but he only did it free. "Rin, I already told you I swim free." He sighed. Rin was not going to let him get away. "We can swim, but we can have a freestyle contest." He at least hoped he would agree there. That would be the only way he would swim with him and Rin would finally be able to say how he feels. Haru let out a sigh again. "... Alright… Only if we can swim free." Rin was definitely happy to hear those words.

When they got there they both took off their pants. It wasn't shocking that Haru had his underneath his clothes. He mostly always had it underneath. "Do you always wear that?" He wanted to chuckle at the other, but he held it in. "Yeah… Don't you sometimes?" He did sometimes, but it wasn't like he would admit it. "Only sometimes. I do wear… U-under….wear." He had a hint of blush on his face, but Haru didn't notice Rin's face because he was enchanted by the water from the pool. "This brings back memories huh, Haru?" Rin raised an eyebrow with a grin on his face as Haruka just nodded. Saying yes to his question. He was always a silent one. "Haru, Wai-" before he finished the other already divided in the pool. "Oh, I'm coming!" Matsuoka's competitive side started to show.

After awhile of swimming they were both done. Rin was happy seeing Haru smile in the water. He kept stealing looks when Haru was too focused to pay attention.

"Are you going to tell me now, Rin?"

"Oh, uh… Haru, I've been feeling like this for awhile." He blushed turning away as the other stayed silent. "I… I really like you, okay? That's all I wanted to say!" He turned back to Haruka who had a shock expression on his face. "Will you be-"

"I only love water."

"But Haru-"

"Water is my lover."

"Will you even-"

"Water…"

"Haru, you can't just stay with water forever!" Rin walked up to Haruka, pushing him against a wall. "Give me a chance!" Before the other could say something Rin put his lips against Haru's. It was a kiss that showed how true Rin's feelings were.

"Water…" Haru said after the kiss. Rin face-palmed. It was no use. Haru's only true love was water, but Rin would never stop. He would someday receive Haru's love. One way or another.

* * *

 **So this is actually completed, but don't worry I will be doing more later! I really love this yaoi ship, to be honest. This is suppose to be like a crack fan-fiction because Haru does care about friends, but his real lover is water. I tried making this shorter than the TokiHaru Fan-fiction that I'm writing. I do hope you all enjoy! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
